


Denial

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: New World Hope [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, House is a jerk, Internal Monologue, Like one, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Who needs feelings, but we knew that, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: The courier girl was simply an ends to a means, nothing more.





	

In theory, the job should've been a simple one: Enter the Tops, find Benny and demand the chip. Then why was she taking  _so_ long. He had long since begun to worry.

 

But of course it wouldn't be simple, nothing was as simple as it should've been. And while he was mildly worried, he was nowhere as concerned as he should have been, given the circumstances, and this girl he hardly knew... There had been betrayal upon betrayal when it came to his employees, Pre-War and Post-War. He wondered how he could expect her to be any different. But she was trusted, as much as the word tasted bitter in his (very figurative) mouth.

 

It could not have simply been her attractiveness. He'd seen many women in his day and she was quite plain. (Besides that, the reasoning would be very foolish, illogical, and very,  _very_ _human._ )

 

However he struggled to find any other reason. Her courage was not admirable, she had none and spoke so softly anyone else would not have heard her. It disgusted him. A mere lust was noting to base such trust upon. It as as if he was asking for yet another betrayal. He failed to come to the conclusion that sat directly in front of him. (Or rather, he shoved it away wholeheartedly, refusing to believe the obvious.)

 

There was no way he could feel attraction to this courier girl, could he? Perhaps there was more humanity left in him than he had originally presumed... Looking back to their first meeting, however...

 

There was no time for this idiocy, these  _feelings,_ and if they so happened to exist they still failed to amount to anything important. Such things had been pushed away before, (out of sight, out of mind, after all,) and they would be now. He had a city to watch over, a duty to fill... And she would not take it way from him.

 

The courier was simply a means to an ends.

 

Yet still he had thoughts that he would never admit to, daydreams,  _fantasies_ he never claimed sitting in the back of his mind, playing over, and over, and over. The thoughts of her in a clean Pre-War gown, splayed out beneath him, the thoughts of his hands ( _oh how he missed his hands in this moment,_ ) running up and down her body. The thoughts simply of the pale girl wrapped in his arms: Perfect thoughts that could satisfy him for centuries.

 

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself.  _That is all she is, a means to achieve an ends._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com


End file.
